


Minsuit

by TxxnagxDirtbag



Category: Lost in Translation (Webtoon)
Genre: Cross posted to my tumblr, F/M, Lost in Translation (Webtoon) - Freeform, Webtoon, i have nothing to tag tbh, minsoo is a tease, reader is always v flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxxnagxDirtbag/pseuds/TxxnagxDirtbag
Summary: The reader (stylist) encounters Lee Minsoo in a suit for the first time.





	Minsuit

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request: minsoo scenario where you're his stylist and you're doing his makeup/hair while he's wearing the suit and choker and everything

I sighed to myself for what seemed to be the thousandth time that morning, looking at the time on my phone once again. Manager Choi must have had a difficult time getting them here this morning. I shook my head, slouching as I waited. Silently, I pondered on how I even got this job. I mean, after all, not everyone can be Mayhem’s main stylist, even if they are still a rookie group.

Across the room, the door opened, and in streamed 5 people. Manager Choi was the last of those, and I watched as he gave a pointed look to the boys, and they bowed to the other stylists quickly, murmuring small apologies. My heart sank looking at their faces, seeing how tired they obviously were, and they also darted to the coffee cups in their hands. A realization popped into my head. They were late because they stopped for coffee. Judging by their obviously sleep deprived faces, and Jaewon’s hands tremoring as they held the paper cup, it was something that they would need to get through the day. I mumbled about making sure they were drinking water as well to the other stylists, before getting up.

Quickly, I bowed slightly in greeting, and then clapping my hands. Biting the inside of my cheek, I tried to not laugh at the startled looks riddled on their faces, but I couldn’t help it when a smile flit across my lips.

“Okay, everyone. Let’s get you ready for this shoot quickly, considering you’re already late,” I said, motioning for them to hurry up and sit down. They rushed to the chairs, coffee in hand, and small smiles on their faces. I walked over to my chair, and today it seems that Minsoo chose me to do his makeup. Not uncommon, but it still made blood rush to my cheeks. I huffed at myself internally.

_These kinds of thoughts are not professional._

Sighing to myself, I let the smile fall back into place as he shifted in the chair, before he closed his eyes, letting me do my work. I quickly combed through his already parted hair, spraying it to keep it in place, before gathering the makeup. I stepped in front of him, a brush in one hand, and concealer pot in the other as I tilted his chin up with the finger tips of my right hand. His eyes opened at the touch, and he raised an eyebrow at me.

“You’re eager to touch this morning, Y/N,” his voice light, and the corners of his mouth curling into a sly grin. Even though he was teasing, and nothing more, I still felt myself becoming flustered.

“Do not get ahead of yourself, Lee Minsoo. I’m doing my job. Now look up towards the ceiling,” I delivered hastily. As he did so, I worked on concealing the dark circles underneath his eyes. From then on, I finished his makeup without any more hiccups, or random blushing. I ushered him out of the chair, handing him his outfit to change into, with his assigned accessories. It took a few minutes, but when he walked back out, my stomach dropped. It felt as though I was on the edge of the world’s highest rollercoaster about to fall, because when he walked out from behind the screen, he seemed like a sin-filled angel. One who could do no wrong, but tempted others.

The smoky makeup I did accentuated his eyes, and the lip tint made them look freshly bitten, and his hair was styled perfectly. A silk textured choker was wrapped prettily around his neck, and on his body was a suit. A damn _suit._ A shaky breath escaped my mouth as I shook the awe away. I motioned for him to come over, and I changed out the stud on his left ear he normally has in for a dangling cross earring. The asymmetry added a fresher aspect to the outfit.

Yet, moments later, I couldn’t help it. He was wearing Vans sneakers with his pristine suit. Shaking my head, I continued to shake with laughter. In response, he pouted at me.

“My feet won’t be showing. Plus, I think I look cool.” Even his response seemed put off by my reaction. Raging amusement coursed through me, and I chased it down, shooing him off towards the door.

“I’ll do touch ups throughout the shoot. Now, go and look pretty for the camera,” I half-joked. There was no denying that I would do my job, but he wasn’t pretty. He was otherworldly. He smirked, and I already knew some teasing words would come out of his mouth.

“I think looking pretty is your job. I’ll just stick to being the one who makes your cute little face flush so nicely like that,” he murmured, looking down at me through his lashes. Then, he turned and walked down the hall.

I let out a breath that I didn’t know I was holding, and pressed a hand to my heart. This man would be the death of me. Behind me, in the room, Daehyun called out to me.

“If you get any redder, people might accidentally mistake you for a stop sign.” And with that I became a shade darker. Ignoring them, I gulped some water down and grabbed my travel makeup kit, mentally preparing myself for what is to come.

Stepping on the set was never something that I got used to. Especially when Minsoo looked like that. Gulping, I observed the way he interacted with the camera. The teasing look in his eyes was no longer carefree, but darker. He took his hand and threaded it through his silver locks, pushing it back slightly, and then he lazily let a sexy smile spread along the bottom half of his face. My heart jumped into my throat and I could almost hear my heartbeat echoing through the room.

Soon enough, touchups were needed and I took him to a corner by the widow so that I could get proper lighting away from the set while the other boys had their pictures done. The high heat of the stage lights were not kind to the makeup, no matter how strong it was, so I dabbed it, and reapplied. Looking up, I was surprised to find his eyes already on me, and I froze, lips parting in surprise. Minsoo’s eyes followed the action, and his tongue grazed the inside of his lips before disappearing out of sight. I felt myself drawn to the sight, distracted. Letting out a small chuckle, he tentatively reached forward, and rested his hand on the side of my face, where the jaw and neck meet, his thumb rubbing circles on my cheek.

“You look so nice like this. So surprised, but also so very cute. You like me don’t you?” His voice slicing through the silence as I looked away, burning at his words. He laughed a little before continuing. “Well I know for sure that I like you.” My eyebrows narrowed at his words as I looked up at him in shock.

“Don’t play with me Minsoo,” I snapped, voice almost hoarse. The smile slipped off of his face at my words and my stomach twisted into knots.

“Y/N, I may tease you a lot, but I wouldn’t lie to you. Especially you, out of all people. I like you quite a bit, and have for quite a while, and honestly, I want to kiss that embarrassed little face of yours. Would you mind that?” He voice clear in my ears, but my mind seemed to be swimming. Subconsciously, I leaned forward, looking up at him again.

_I want to._

I shook my head. I wouldn’t mind that. And yet, I did not think that he would do it, especially in such close proximity to others. I was wrong. Sliding his other hand around my waist, and the one near my jaw tightening, he brushed our lips together. I gasp escaped between us and he took a step back. Letting me go.

“I mean what I said too. The ‘i-like-you’ part, and the pretty part. Right now, you look oh so pretty. Just for me,” he finished with a wink.

He’s gonna kill me, I swear.

**Author's Note:**

> go follow my tumblr: mayhem-scenarios.tumblr.com


End file.
